With the proliferation of networked embedded systems, previously inconsequential embedded system nodes are becoming the target of attacks, including attacks by nation states. These embedded systems increasingly perform sensitive roles ranging from controlling our nation's critical infrastructure, to controlling the avionics in airplanes, to routing and controlling communications, and to even controlling medical devices, such as a pacemaker. Accordingly, the compromise of a single node (e.g., device) could have drastic consequences.